User blog:BigLenny/My Predictions for 2020
Now that it's early 2020, that makes me think of my predictions on Choices for this year. They may or may not come true in some ways. *Blades of Light and Shadow will be a success, considering the amount of effort the writers, particularly Andrew Shvarts, claimed to put in. Should it succeed in generating lots of revenue and delivering the intended experience as an RPG, it will motivate Pixelberry to release more non-romance stories. From the looks of the teasers, however, a second book is unlikely due to the staggering amount of effort it takes to tell such a story. *Distant Shores will be released on February and will be a success, though less so than Blades of Light and Shadow. There will be some romance thrown into it, which will make it a romance-adventure hybrid. It could be profitable enough to have a second book. *Open Heart will be a trilogy. After all, Ines once said that the three years of the protagonist's life as an intern will be the most eventful, so I shouldn't be surprised if a third book will be announced, especially if the second ends up becoming a success as well. *Ride or Die will be released during mid-2020. It's an unexpected financial success even though the first book's ending wrapped things up properly, hence the one-year waiting time. I guess Pixelberry really kept things open in the end because they weren't too sure that it will be a financial success. Whether it will get a third book or not seems up for debate, though it seems likely because of the first book's popularity and financial success, leading to people having high hopes for the second book. Unless Pixelberry runs out of ideas and decides to wrap things up properly at the end of the second book. *The upcoming mystery story will be either Most Wanted Book 2 itself or a similar story because of Pixelberry's hint that we'll play as a duo of cops. If the latter is the case, one partner will be male and the other female, just like Most Wanted itself. *The Royal Heir will receive a third book and end there. Regardless of people's opinion about the series, there's no denying that it's a cash cow, which will prompt Pixelberry to write another book after the second one ends. Unless the second book wraps things up perfectly, that is. On the other hand, I also think it would be foolish to drag the series further a la The Freshman series. *After hearing about the possibility of another Heist story, I think it will be The Heist: Cordonia if Pixelberry ever works on it. There will be a new cast of recruits a la America's Most Eligible: All Stars, and it could take place during the events of The Royal Heir. *The spooky October surprise will be It Lives 3. I know this is wishful thinking in my part, but I really miss that series, and I can't wait to see how Pixelberry brings back the main casts from the first two books together. *Very little to no news on Hero Book 2 until 2021. The announcement that the delay is longer than intended seems to confirm that Pixelberry isn't prioritizing it. The company's probably too scared to cancel it for fear of alienating its players. *Mother of the Year will have a holiday special. Maybe an Easter or summer special because of how open the ending looked. *The VIP feature will be successful and available to all players at some point during spring, though with some modifications like charging $10-15 at the end of every month instead of $5 at the end of every week. $20-25 per month is too expensive for a game app. *With Every Heartbeat and Hot Couture will be released during the spring (around March to May), though it's still possible for one of them to be released during the summer instead, as rushing both stories will degrade their qualities. Hot Couture will follow Pixelberry's habit of trying to address the issue of women facing discrimination in various areas in life, such as the workplace, as well as the classic rise from the bottom to the top storyline. As for With Every Heartbeat, it will be a standalone no matter what that ends with Dakota Winchester finally succumbing to his/her illness. *The Elementalists will return with another holiday special or a sequel series a la The Sophomore, but set in another place that isn't Pentaghast. I'd like to see the Pend Pals again in another adventure. *Baby Bump will be a standalone that ends with the MC finally giving birth. I'd say it's safer to end the story on a satisfactory note than needlessly drag it to another book. *America's Most Eligible will stop at Book 3 and not get a holiday special. The series may be profitable enough to span three books, but judging from the reception, I don't think it's popular enough to warrant a holiday special of any kind. *After Class Act, High School Story will receive a short holiday special, most likely a summer one that will pretty much wrap up the series. Alternatively, it will receive another book that serves as the final book of the series, where the first trilogy protagonist graduates from high school. One more thing: I initially planned to write my predictions on The Royal Masquerade, only to learn that it will receive a three-chapter finale after the hiatus and therefore won't receive a second book. Had I posted my predictions earlier, I would've predicted that it will receive a second book and stop at there. It turns out that I'm wrong, and I've underestimated its profitability and popularity. Category:Blog posts